database_teensfandomcom-20200214-history
Brothers Conflict AU
Brothers Conflict AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Database Teens. Andrea Garcia, Queen Elsa, Hiccup Haddock, Merida, and all the other characters are featured in the anime series Brothers Conflict. This is also part of the Alternate Universe everyone loves: Anime. About the AU In this AU, the members of the Roybel Family of Purebloods are portrayed as characters from Brothers Conflict, most commonly as any of the thirteen brothers and Ema's friend: Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Iori, Yuusuke, Fuuto, Wataru, and Juli. Featured Characters Original Characters Ema Asahina Otherwise known as Chi, by Juli and Louis, is the new sister of the asahina family. She is sort of the fuel that gives off the love from the brothers and they fight for her love. She is a great cook when it comes to making food, she loves to play zombie video games, and she never uses her real name but the name that Juli and Louis always call her. She is a very pretty lady and she is also very helpful toward her family. Juli He's a very loyal friend to Ema, and tries to protect her whenever he can. Juli can also be very hostile, as he is towards the Asahina brothers, hissing at them and calling them pack of wolves. Juli considers it his duty and mission in life to protect Ema at all costs, and he upholds this self-imposed task to the best of his ability. Masaomi Asahina He is the first child and the oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a doctor, a pediatrician. Masaomi has a children-loving and gentle personality. He is rather laid-back and spends most of his free time relaxing at home. He loves his family a lot. He's the typical father figure of the household (considering his age) and looks over Wataru more often than most of the other brothers. He is much more immature in comparison to other characters such as Natsume or Ukyou, however he's still a doctor all the same. Ukyo Asahina He is the second child and the second oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also the family lawyer. Ukyo has a calm, reliable and diligent personality, though has some very inflexible sides in him. Later, he reveals that he's an awkward man, who doesn't know what to do in certain situations. Kaname Asahina He is the third child and the third oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a Buddhist. He doesn't act like a Buddhist Monk, and he absolutely loves hitting on every girl who walks into his field of vision. Due to his flashy appearance and attitude, he looks more like a professional host instead. Kaname is infamous for what he calls “gracious words”, and the number of women who wish to hear this suspicious subject is never-ending. In the end of the novels though, he became a secretary and cut his hair and dyed it brown. Hikaru Asahina He is the fourth child and the fourth oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a cross-dressing novelist. He is very cunning, being able to provoke reactions from his brothers with only a few simple questions. He has a very sly nature, similar to that of a fox, and is able to get what he wants through harmless manipulation so. He also has something of a slight sadistic shade to him as well, seeing the conflict of his family as a game and keeping statistical track of each brothers' chances, including his own. Tsubaki Asahina He is the fifth child and the fifth oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a voice actor, along with his twin, Azusa. Tsubaki is usually playful and easygoing, but can be very pushy sometimes. He likes to tease his brothers and Ema. He loves little sister characters with a passion, so Ema is a dream come true for him. However, he also has a serious side as well, especially when it comes to work. He takes his job very seriously, and he always does the best he can. He’s also an otaku who loves anime, manga, and games. Azusa Asahina He is the sixth child and the sixth oldest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a voice actor, along with his twin, Tsubaki. Unlike Tsubaki, Azusa is more calm. He often scolds Tsubaki and hits him when he does something unnecessary. Azusa is very caring. He often thinks about others before himself. Ema once stated that she thinks of Azusa as a real big brother and that she feels easy when around him. He's also seen very shy when it comes to Ema and is seen blushing when she's around. In the Valentine's Day episode, he is seen to be day dreaming about sharing a bath with Ema, and he mistakenly kisses the bowl in front of him, believing it to be Ema in his fantasy. Natsume Asahina He is the seventh child and the middle brother of the Asahina family, he is also a Businessman, a Game Designer. Natsume has a blunt way of talking, but greatly encourages other people. He is very strict when it comes to problems and will willingly help to resolve it. He is rather calm and would protect his siblings. Of the brothers, Natsume is probably the most experienced in being trapped by the past, since his past actions ruined his relationships with his brothers; he appreciates and respects the affects that all present actions have, knows the hardships of past ones, and understands that the best anyone can do is move forward. These lessons are what he tries so very hard to teach to his siblings, with minimal, but still moderate, success. Louis Asahina He is the eighth child and the first youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a professional hair dresser. Louis is a beautiful, yet mysterious man, always looking up at the clouds. He is a very calm and mellow, with a relaxed and slow-toned voice. He takes much joy in styling hair, especially Ema's. It seems like he is sometimes not aware of his surroundings, being up in the clouds. He has a very mellow nature. Subaru Asahina He is the ninth child and the second youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a basketball player. Subaru has been dedicating his life to basketball ever since he was young. Because of his stoic and upright personality, combined with the fact that he’s absolutely not interested in anything other than sports, Subaru doesn't have any experience with women. He is very shy around Ema and always stutters when he speaks to her. Although he is shy, he is the first person to confess his feelings to Ema. Iori Asahina He is the tenth child and the third youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a model. Iori is perceptive of the feelings of others, but he is also somewhat reclusive, being called anti-social by his brothers. He is very accepting of Ema's entry into the house, but is somewhat befuddled by her on occasion. He tries to be her shoulder to cry on, so to speak, and wants to keep her happy, often giving her flowers depending on her situation. He is very reserved when it comes to his feelings for her, choosing to act subtly instead of being forceful. He states in the finale that he will "risk it all to love her." Yuusuke Asahina He is the eleventh child and the fourth youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also a university student. Even though he looks and behaves like a wild Yankee, Yuusuke has a really strong sense of justice. He hates everything twisted, often getting into a fight with delinquents to defend what’s right. He fell in love with Ema the moment he saw her, and has spent every day since then trying to get closer to her. He has said that he felt complete by just passing her in the hallways at school, and was overjoyed each time he learned something new about her. However, he became conflicted when she became his stepsister, outright refusing to accept it. However, he has matured drastically as a result of having her so close to him, and he wants to continue to grow into a good man. His love for her only grows as each day passes, and he often gets jealous whenever he sees his brothers getting closer to her. Fuuto Asahina He is the twelfth child and the fifth youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also an Idol and a singer. Behind his charming idol smile, Fuuto is actually a cheeky, sharp-tongued bastard, and tends to look down on everyone around him. Though he is an idol, he dreams of pursuing a career in acting. He will 'act' and put on performances by toying with people, though not necessarily always being sincere in what he says. Fuuto is a very confident—bordering on arrogant—and determined individual. Once he sets a goal, he will do all that is within his power to achieve it. This shows in his desire to become an actor. He constantly watches movies in order to observe how others act while performing, later trying to perfect the same techniques himself. He also has an almost unimaginably acute attention to detail, being able to single out Ema in a huge crowd, at night, during one of his live concerts only a few seconds after his performance begins; being able to do that through the blinding stage lights also says something about his keen eyesight. Wataru Asahina He is the thirteenth child and the sixth youngest brother of the Asahina family, he is also an elementary student. Wataru is sweet and honest, but very spoiled. His sometimes spoiled behavior may be due to the over-protection of his older brothers, as seen that he is very playful. He has a confident personality, as he tries to get Ema's heart among his brothers. Roybel Family of Purebloods Andrea Garcia She would probably be like the eldest, since she is mature and responsible, so she is somewhere to being like Masaomi, the oldest brother and family member. But, she is sometimes strict or always keeping her guard up, so she can also be like Natsume, the middle family member of the family. Hiccup Haddock He has girlfriend, Astrid, but they broke up with each other (in some crossover stories). But he is also very good with telling which dragon is which and he can very much understand other people, so he could be based off of Iori or Azusa, showing that he and the boy have smarts and are mature (and that Hiro and Hiccup could look like twins too). Hiro Hamada Before he went to SFIT, he acted immature and too much of a smarty-pants; he may have the brain of a genius, but he is still a teenager. He may as well play the roll of Tsubaki, the immature twin of Azusa (with the exception of Hiro and Hiccup looking like twins), or Fuuto, seeing as they think they are better than others. Raven Queen She is very beautiful and very magical, but she also likes to make music and is a student. She would most likely be like Yuuskue, a high school to college student, or be just like Hikaru, having an adventure and travel everywhere and to anywhere they want to go in the world, or would be like Tsubaki, since she and Mal consider as twins with their purple hairs they have. Zarina She is determined, creative, and she is lovely to anyone who comes across her in her life, but also focused and stressed from the work she has. She is somewhat similar to Subaru, focusing on their goal they wanted, or Masaomi, protective of family and friends. Marinette Dupain-Cheng She is a great fashion designer, a great baker, and she is super sweet. She can be exact to Louis, who likes a sense of style to what they see, or Azusa, someone who is kind and protective of their family and friends. Sofia the First This girl is determined, she is kind to others, she is caring for others, and she is always there for friends in need, she is even mature for her age. She would most likely be Masaomi, seeing as they are both mature and responsible, or Ukyo, seeing as how they believe in their responsibility and their mature nature. Danny Fenton He is a great man who protects his family, he has black hair in human form and pure white hair in his ghost form. So he either plays Tsubakl or Azusa, seeing as Azusa has raven black hair and Tsubaki has white hair, or he plays as Subaru, both having problems talking to girls that they have in their life. Sunset Shimmer She would be somewhat as a forgiving woman and a loving friend, but aslo worried for others and sometimes get really angry, like what she did with Sci-Twi when they were done with the second stage of the Friendship Games. She would probably be Yuuskue, the high-school student with an anger on others, or plays as Hikaru, a understandable person. Wreck-It Ralph He basically has the ability to destroy everything he touches, but he also has a sweet heart for his friends and those closest to him. He would probably be Subaru, someone who is determined to do something for his friends, or plays as Natsume, someone who is sometimes furious when a brother *cough* Tsubakl *cough* becomes a pain. Frankie Stein She sees the equality of monsters everywhere and is friends with all kinds of monsters everywhere. She would probably be Ukyo, someone who makes peace and equality, or be Masaomi, someone who cares for her friends and brought them all together. Judy Hopps She is mature, good grades, sweet, and determined to do what's right with the ways she does, even making the world a better place. She would probably be as Hikaru, because she knows everything that happens (like when she knows about Nick's felony tax envasion), or she would actually be like Natsume, because she is mature and makes a great life. Yui Komori She is shy, quiet, scared, and sometimes furious and corageous (to which she used that courage and stood up to Laito when she had Subaru Sakamaki's knife). She would probably play as Iori, someone who is shy and quiet when with her friends and family, or as Fuuto, because she can stand up to anyone, or like Louis, since she and the boy are adopted all the same. Tsukune Aono He has his fear whenever he finds out someone's monster form, he is happy that he has friends to help him, and he is also a mess whenever he sees part of the girls once he gets a nosebleed. He would probably be played as Fuuto, because they are angry when they met the first girl they met, or is like Kaname, since they are both consider (almost) as perverts. Po Ping He is sometimes excited when he sees something awesome in Kung Fu, or he is scared whenever it involves the enemies he comes across. He would probably be Kaname, besides the fact that they are (almost) at peace and are training to be better, or play as Louis, who was adopted and never knew his parents (which is something in common). Lightning McQueen He has his ego and his pride ahead of him, but he changes and matures to be someone he looks up to, which is why he learns from Doc Hudson, the Famous Hudson Hornet. He would be able to play as Tsubaki, someone who plays around and makes a joke out of it (but changes in the end), or he plays as Subaru, someone who is determined to be better than before. Mal She would probably followed her own path, like Raven Queen would do, and she would probably follow her heart to something bigger and better than anyone. She would maybe played as Azusa, seeing as she and Raven may almost look alike, or plays as Yuuskue, because she gets angered by the girls who made fun of her. Royal Family of Aristocrats Queen Elsa She is kind of scared and sometimes covers her feelings when she meets other people. She would probably play as Ema Asahina, or in this case Chi, because she is smart and she can do anything. Princess Merida She is told by her mother to be something she wants her to be. She would probably play as Chi or as Yuuskue, since she and the boy are sometimes angry when someone doesn't tell them sooner rather than later. Gogo Tomago Jack Frost Tinkerbell Twilight Sparkle Vanellope Von Schweetz Draculaura Prince Hugo Nick Wilde Moka Akashiya Ayato Sakamaki Tigress Sally Carrera Prince Ben Extra Characters Honey Lemon Fred Wasabi Princess Amber Princess Anna Princess Rapunzel Kristoff Flynn Rider Toothina North Bunnymund Sandman Vidia Fawn Fix-It Felix, Jr. Tammy Calhoun Clawdeen Wolf Cleo de Nile Fluttershy Rainbow Dash